Escribo cartas
by Ivorosy
Summary: La distancia, la nostalgia y el vacío. Tinta y papel eran buena medicina para desahogarse. Pero, el querer estar con alguien, tomar una decisión. Otsū & Takezo (Musashi); one-shot.


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya saben, son sacados del manga de Takehiko Inoue.

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener Out of Character (OoC).

**GENERÓ: **Frienship & Romance (un poco, insinuación).

**CATEGORÍA: **K (más)

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.**

**Escribo cartas.**

**.**

* * *

Desde que he llegado aquí, a Yagyū: Escribo cartas, las escribo a diario. Sé qué nunca serán leídas, mucho menos por ti, Takezo. Pero…Tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma en la que puedo y me siento conectada a ti.

Seguro te parecerá algo loco, de hecho yo constantemente lo pienso, pero lo gracioso es que me funciona. Me hace sentir más tranquila ¿Sabías?, no hay día en el que no tome el pincel, la tinta y hojas para escribirte. Siempre te lo platico todo, o más bien, te lo escribo todo; desde los acontecimientos más importantes, hasta las cosas más triviales e insignificantes que te imaginarás.

No me quejó, la verdad es que me va bastante bien. La nueva vida que tengo, debo confesarlo, es todo un sueño. Podría decirse que soy feliz, está bien, suelo sentirme así e incluso, tal vez más. Pero, al final del día, terminó pensando en ti. En los días en la aldea Miyamoto…Me pone muy nostálgica, tanto que me dan ganas de llorar.

Oye, Takezo ¿En dónde estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te encuentras bien?...¿Te acuerdas de mí, aunque sea de vez en cuando? ¡Me gustaría tanto volver a verte!

La última vez, la última vez que nos vimos, fue esa vez que estuvimos con Takuan, en aquel monte…En donde renaciste como "_Miyamoto Musashi_" Es raro, aunque ahora te llames de diferente forma, no puedo dejar de llamarte y conocerte como por "_Shinmen Takezo_". Costumbre, tal vez, de cualquier forma _Musashi _y _Takezo_, son la misma persona, son tú, ambos forman parte de ti; y eso me basta. De cualquier manera, ese día, el día en que tomamos diferentes caminos…Yo quería ir contigo ¿Por qué no me lo permitiste? ¿Por qué no me has dejado ir contigo? ¡Eres un tonto!

Aunque…Prefiero un millón de veces que me dejes por una espada y reputación a que me dejes por otra mujer. No como el idiota de Matahachi. Ah, no, tú no harías eso. Por eso, no dije más y te deje partir. Con la esperanza, de algún día volvernos a ver.

Ahora que lo pienso, siempre has sido un hombre callado, serio, salvaje y sin rodeos. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando todos en la aldea te temían. No sé porqué, pero yo nunca te temí…Sólo esa vez, cuando regresaste a la aldea…Andabas todo andrajoso y sucio, apenas irreconocible. Huías de los soldados y me hablaste de la nada y por sorpresa. Por supuesto que pegué un grito horrorizada. Además de esa vez, jamás te temí. Te trate como quién trata a otra persona…Si, eso, yo te veía como un humano, un niño, no como un demonio.

¡Ah, Takezo! Echo de menos las caminatas que dábamos, las platicas y los juegos, todos hechos unos críos. A tú lado…No me sentía sola. Supongo, que lograba entender cómo te sentías también. Ambos sin el calor del amor paterno o materno. Criándonos solos. Tal vez por eso, logre congeniar tan bien contigo.

.

Últimamente todo me recuerda a ti. Conocí a un niño de nombre Jotaro. En el instante en que lo vi, automáticamente pensé en ti de pequeño. ¡Eran tan parecidos! Y luego, el nieto del abuelo… ¡Eras tú en grande! Seguro y me estoy volviendo loca, ¡Te alucino en todas partes! Takezo, me gustaría tanto volver a verte.

.

¿Ya te había dicho que tocar la flauta me pone mal? Si, antes me gustaba mucho tocarla y escucharla. Pero ahora, las cosas son diferentes. Sólo hace que el dolor de los ayeres aumente. Tocarla me hace llorar, y mucho. Es como estar cerca de ti y a la vez, tan lejos y distante. ¿Dónde estás, dime?

.

Oye, Takezo ¿Ya te dije que eres un tonto? Tan pronto como vienes, te vas. ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi y no lo soñé! ¿Sabes cuán feliz me has hecho el solamente verte por cortos minutos? Seguro no, porque te has vuelto a marchar, a escapar. Ah, mi querido amigo, a veces no logro comprenderte del todo. Hombre, eres todo un caso para mí.

Tan feliz fui, tan alegre y vivas me has hecho sentir…Y sin más, te vas. ¿Te das la idea de lo vacía que me he vuelto a sentir? Pero no importa. Porque gracias a este encuentro, me he dado cuenta de algo:

Está vez, aunque me quieras lejos de ti, aunque quieras hacerlo solo, no me interesa; porque está vez, yo iré contigo. Te buscaré, así me tome muchas primaveras, muchos inviernos, muchos veranos o muchos otoños. Te buscaré y encontraré. Y si te me vuelves a escapar, igual te volveré a buscar.

Lo he decidido, Takezo…Tú eres, con el que quiero _estar. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **¡Ay, tenía que aportar algo a este lado del fandom! ¡Solamente dos fics en español de esta obra maestra! ¡Por dios, qué vergüenza! He por eso, aquí mi granito de arroz. Sin más, espero que lo hubieran disfrutado. ¡Arriba el Otsu & Takezo, chingao!


End file.
